a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for forming and granulating polymeric strands.
B. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,745 discloses an apparatus for the processing of synthetic plastics from a melt to solid granules of uniform size. The melt is extruded in the form of strands which are then quenched and, after being quenched, are cut into granules. A polymeric strand in molten form is fed downward into and through an upright tube or injector positioned below the surface of the liquid quenching medium in a container or headwater chamber. The strand is fed downward through the injector and is solidified by the quenching medium prior to being cut into granules at a point below the headwater chamber. This apparatus works well but has a major disadvantage in that it requires the continuous presence of an operator who must constantly observe the machine to be sure that the strands pass down through the tubes to the cutters If for some reason the strand stops in the tube, the molten polymer will overflow the upper end of the tube into the chamber and will, within minutes, fill the chamber to the extent that flow of the other strands will be disrupted. With all of the polymeric strands flowing into the chamber, the chamber will soon be filled with the solidified polymeric material. The machine must then be shut down and the polymeric material removed from the chamber. This is a difficult job and frequently requires the use of hammers and chisels to remove the solidified polymeric materials.